


Perhaps Tomorrow

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: DNA (Danish series)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Helping Someone Relax, Kissing, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Since that fateful night, when Rolf's daughter went missing on the ferry, Jarl has developed an obsession with Rolf - a desire to do anything that will make life better for his unfortunate police colleague, like giving him a place to stay and cooking him steak dinners - but his reasons eventually become clear.Here, that obsession goes further than in the programme, and Jarl develops sexual feelings for Rolf in the aftermath of the incident - and picks a moment to become intimate with him before the truth is revealed. Spoilers for the Season 1 finale.
Relationships: Rolf Larsen/Jarl Skaubo





	Perhaps Tomorrow

It's strange how you always seem to _know_ when someone is awake; Jarl sensed he was being watched and glanced at Rolf, who was currently lying down in his spare room, and saw a pair of eyes, wet and glossy in the darkness, tracking his movements. On the one hand, it made him nervous. Had Rolf finally worked it all out? Every day, the team drew closer to a conclusion, and it was clear that Rolf would not stop until he discovered the truth. And who wouldn't, given that it was his own missing daughter he was looking for? He should have known that Larsen would be relentless in his search. It was foolish what he'd allowed to happen that night, letting Julita snatch the policeman's baby; it would always a matter of _when_ and not _if_ that Skaubo would eventually be found out.

On the other hand, Jarl's feelings for Rolf had become twisted - _warped_ \- in the fallout from the unforgiving situation. In the time his colleague had chosen to be away from Copenhagen, working in the countryside, he'd thought of him often, and wondered if he'd ever thought of him. All of the words Jarl had wanted to say - all of the apologies he'd written in his head - and all of the times he'd broken down, crying in the night, wishing that he'd have the chance to make amends. And, then, the opportunity fell into his lap, with the case being re-opened, and Larsen being offered such poor accommodation that he gladly accepted Skaubo's offer of a bed for the night - and Jarl's mouth had suddenly ran dry; as Rolf shyly ambled into the house, carrying his bags, Jarl knew that he'd never find the courage to admit what had happened - and he _froze_ as their fingers grazed when assisting him with the luggage.

Jarl's feelings for his friend had become an obsession. And, it wasn't until seeing him after all of these years that he'd even realised it.

"Did I wake you?" he tentatively asked, clearing his throat.

"No," Rolf said, exhaustedly, elongating the vowel sound in the word, "Can't sleep. Too many things to think about."

"I know how you feel," came the reply - and you'd better believe it that Jarl did. He'd lost count of the sleepless nights, where he'd thought of all of the things he could have done differently - like the incident on that dark, stormy evening, on the ferry, where he'd betrayed a man he genuinely cared for. He sat on the bed and smoothed a hand along the covers, knowing Rolf's body was underneath - and the other man seemed alarmed but not frightened by the action, slightly sitting up with his back against the pillow. "I never sleep for long now, with the defibrillator." He'd already shown Rolf the medical device implanted in his chest, and was surprised to then feel Larsen's palm, soft and curious against his skin, fingers mapping out the shape of a square brick jutting out from his flesh. Since that night, Jarl had quite _literally_ suffered from a broken heart. How had he _ever_ allowed things to go so far?

How far Jarl dared to go tonight seemed to have no limit. He didn't know where he had found the nerve, but he felt thoroughly compelled to continue. "There is something which always helps me to relax," he whispered gently; Rolf's expression widened, but Jarl allayed his fears, urging him to lie down once again on the bed. Skaubo slipped a hand under the sheets, digits coming to rest upon Larsen's thigh, and squeezing the muscle there, seeking approval to proceed. Rolf's eyes were closed, and he ran a tongue over his lips, but uttered nothing. However, he clearly appeared to know what was coming, and showed no resistance. Not before long, fingers were slipping into his boxer shorts, and there was a sharp intake of breath as a grip tightened around the half-hard appendage therein.

Skaubo didn't know how to be delicate; he was a big man, with a big personality, who might once have made a big mistake, but he'd managed to put that to the back of his mind for now - and his fist flew up and down his partner's cock with increasing speed, a flurry of activity evident under the covers. Larsen's breathing was becoming staggered and his mouth was parted - the latter of which being something that Jarl was soon to be acquainted with, when Rolf managed to free his right arm from the bedding, looping it around the bearded man and bringing him in for a hungry meeting of lips. And, though it had taken a few seconds for Jarl to break through the shock of what was occurring, he quickly melted into the kiss, basking in the feel of Rolf's probing tongue in his mouth, and he moaned with appreciation.

In honesty, Rolf wasn't quite sure why he was kissing Jarl. He wasn't gay; he often thought about the woman he was no longer with, after the tragedy of losing their daughter. But it had been such a long time since he had felt the touch of someone else, and Skaubo had shown him such generosity. And, other than his dreams of times gone by, happily married and in love, there had been no-one. Jarl and his wife had taken him in, doted on him, ironed his shirts and fed him on steak dinners with fine red wine - he felt adored, and now this - the privilege of being treated as a human being again, and sheer joy of being able to make love to another. What Rolf hadn't known, and wouldn't realise for just under a week, was that Jarl's absolute and unwavering kindness existed purely out of guilt.

The heat of passion was becoming a little too much for Jarl, and he had to think of his heart; he broke away from the kiss, and found himself gulping for air. Rolf placed a hand on his shoulder, with concern, and Jarl sported a smile to assure him that all was still well. It was ironic that he was worried about his friend's health, when - only days later - he would want nothing more than to strangle him to death. The very idea of suspecting him had not yet entered Larsen's head, and any coherent thoughts he may have had about absolutely anything were quashed under the weight of his sexual need, with Skaubo once again increasing the pace of his grasp - the motion slicker this time, lubricated by the secretions which had oozed from Rolf's cock-head. Seconds later, the prostrate man grunted, filling Jarl's hand with his seed.

Rolf's head felt so heavy upon the pillow. He was physically and mentally drained. He barely had the energy to open his eyes, and his lids flickered; he felt a sticky hand retract from his underwear, and caught a glimpse of Skaubo leaving the room, subsequently hearing the click of a bathroom light-pull and a tap being turned on. And that was the last thing he heard. By the time Jarl had returned to him, with a packet of wet wipes, he was fast asleep - adrift in the land of peace, for at least a couple of hours. For a brief moment, Jarl simply studied his sleeping lover, and the way he murmured - brain ever active - in his slumber. And then he raked loving fingers through his hair, brushing away the strands which had strayed onto his face. There was no doubt, he couldn't tell him tonight. Perhaps _tomorrow_ , he could. Perhaps tomorrow, he _would_.


End file.
